


The Lost Ones

by Ghosts_and_Skulls68



Series: The Adventures of Red & Jesse [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Daryl Dixon, Bisexual Negan (Walking Dead), Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Ultraviolence, Undead, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_and_Skulls68/pseuds/Ghosts_and_Skulls68
Summary: Jesse’s Story. Jesse is surviving out in the woods that is until he happens upon a stranger on a personal mission and they begin to bond.





	1. The Boy and the Wolf

- _ **Jesse remains still as the man holds holds his crossbow at his head. Jesse clears his throat.-**_

Jesse: Who...who are you?

Man: Who I am don't matter. After this arrow is through your head.

Jesse: Please... don't kill me.

Man: Anyone else here?!

Jesse: (Stammers) I'm...I'm on my own. I was just traveling and I found this place a few days ago. If this is your spot then..-

Man: (cuts him off) Shut up!

**_-Jesse backs away slowly. The man moves forward, his aim unwavering.-_ **

Man: Don't move. Got it?!

**_-The man moves the crossbow away from Jesse's head. Jesse lightly sighs.-_ **

Man: I'm gonna have a look, make sure you ain't hidin' nothin'.

Jesse: There's nothing to...-

Man: I said shut your damn mouth!

**_-Jesse backs off as the man opens the door of the cabin and enters. He moves with caution, his crossbow ready to fire. After a few moments, the man walks back out. Jesse looks at him and gives a sly smirk.-_ **

Jesse: (shrugs) See? Nothin' to hide. It's just a place to lay my head for a few days, then I'll be on my way.

Man: I’m not so sure. You could follow me. You could have people surrounded in this area waitin' for their chance.

Jesse: If I had someone out here, they would have attacked you by now....

**_-He points the crossbow at Jesse again-_ **

Jesse: Okay okay! M-maybe we can talk about this....

Man: No. Too risky to let you go.

Jesse: Listen to me..uhh...sir. I can promise you I'm just a dude out here trying to survive just like you. I can look at you and tell you'd kill me in a heartbeat, but I can also see some good behind your eyes.

Man: What, are we playin' therapist now?

Jesse: No not at all. I'm just trying to show you I'm not what you think I am. I want nothing but the best for anybody living in this fucked up world. Good or bad, and it doesn't matter to me that you may be friend or foe.

**_-The man slowly lowers the crossbow, looking at him with an interested look.-_ **

Man: What are you doin’ alone out here anyway?

Jesse: I was with a friend. We parted ways a while back...he had his own agenda and so did I. We helped each other out but we were headed in different directions.

**_-Jesse looks down-_ **

Man: Takes alot of guts to be on your own out here.

Jesse: I learned from the best.

_-The man slings his crossbow across his back. Jesse looks at him as he walks past_ **_him.-_ **

Jesse: Are you heading somewhere?

**_-He stops.-_ **

Jesse: Why are you out here alone?

Man: I’m lookin' for somebody. One of my own...

**_-Jesse looks at the man. He can tell he’s been trekking for a while now. Jesse looks at the dark circles under the man’s eyes.-_ **

Jesse: You look restless. Maybe you could stay here for a few days. You rest up and then we go our separate ways.

Man: (shakes his head) Nah...I can't risk laying my head under the same roof as a stranger. Especially someone who rigged this place up and down in such a short amount of time.

Jesse: I get it...I do....but eventually you're gonna have to learn to trust SOMEBODY. I can't promise you that we're safe here. But we damn sure can hold our own. I have food, water, First Aid, a warm bed...whatever you need.

**_-The man just stares at Jesse for a moment.-_ **

Jesse: You look like a guy who's just cautious. But...

**_-Jesse looks to his left to see the sun setting. Then looks back at the man.-_ **

Jesse: It'll get dark soon and those dead things will be out. You come inside and get some rest...maybe clean up a little...I'm gonna leave it up to you.

**_-Jesse backs away slowly and turns around, walking to the cabin. He opens the door. Before he enters, he turns around to the man still looking at him.-_ **

Jesse: The door is unlocked....

**_-Jesse closes the door behind him and sits on a small bed on the floor. He opens a can of fruit and begins to eat. The sun sets, a dark orange and blue envelops the room.-_ **

Jesse: (That was a close one. I think I'll start moving on soon. Can't stay here too long. Gotta find other people. I hate being on my own.)

_**-After a few moments, the door opens and the man from outside walks in and shuts the door behind him, locking it. He looks at Jesse.-** _

Jesse: Glad you came to your senses. Instead of being stubborn.

Man: I'm just doin' this cause it would be nice to lay my head somewhere but we’re not friends. I'm still not sure if I can trust you.

Jesse: Well, if you didn't trust me just a little, then you wouldn’t be here now would you?

- ** _He stares at Jesse, as he lays his crossbow down and takes his vest off. Jesse points to a bag.-_**

Jesse: Food and water is over there in that bag. Maybe toss me a bottle?

**_-He bends down searching through the bag. He takes a can and tosses a bottle of water to Jesse who catches it with ease.-_ **

Man: Nice catch.

**_-Jesse smiles slightly as the man takes his can of food out. Jesse tries to hand him a can opener, but he pulls out a sharp knife and opens the can with it.-_ **

Jesse: Well okay, guess I'll take this back then.

**_-The man sits on the floor next to the bag and begins to eat with his hands.-_ **

Jesse: I do have an extra spoon...

Man: No I'm good.

_**-Jesse nods and smiles. He looks to the other room.-** _

Jesse: There's a room over there. You can sleep there.

**_-The man continues to eat until he finishes. He throws the can to the side and looks around.-_ **

Jesse: I never got your name.

Man: Like I said, it don't matter.

Jesse: I told you mine. It's the least you can do.

**_-The man just stares at him.-_ **

Jesse: Well okay.... umm.... so.... I got a question....

**_-The man continues to stare at him-_ **

Jesse: Why didn't you just kill me out there? You had so many opportunities.

Man: I should have..... but the things you said.... Never really heard stuff like that from a stranger. They usually just try and kill us.

Jesse: Us?

Man: Me and.... well... the person I'm lookin' for.

Jesse: Oh.... that's right....my bad. You.. uhh told me that already. Heh.   
I was just... kinda lost lookin' at.... nevermind.

Man: Lookin at what?

Jesse: Nothing.

Man: Don't hold back now. Finish what you start, boy.

Jesse: Your eyes. I don't know... somethin' about em'. Makes me comfortable. Like I said. There's good inside of you underneath that rough exterior.

Man: Rough?

Jesse: Yeah... you look exhausted.... dirty, rough, but at the same time, you look determined.

**_-The man looks at him for a few moments-_ **

Man: Yeah... As you said, I learned from the best.

Jesse: The person you're lookin' for?

Man: Nah... my brother... my idiot brother.

Jesse: What was he like? Was he tough on you?   
What happened to him?

_**-The man looks up giving him an irritated look.-** _

Man: Don't worry about it.

Jesse: Whoa, whoa.. I'm.. I'm sorry... I just thought..

Man: You thought wrong. Now like I said. We ain't friends and I’ll be on my way soon...(sighs) Just no more questions. ‘Specially ones that ain’t your goddamned business

Jesse: Oh.... well I'm sorry if I struck a nerve. I didn't mean to.

**_-Jesse looks down at the ground-_ **

Jesse: I hope you find who you're looking for out here. You deserve to...(coughs) Well...I'm gonna go check these traps. I'll be back shortly.

**_-As Jesse gets ready to exit, he hears the man say something softly.-_ **

Man: (quietly) Daryl.

**_-Jesse turns around and looks at him.-_ **

Jesse: What?

Daryl: (louder) Daryl. My name is Daryl.

Jesse: Alright...Daryl. I’ll be back. Don't kill me while I'm out here.

**_-Jesse smiles at him and heads outside. He walks toward his traps as Daryl walks to the empty room.-_ **

 

**_[End]_ **


	2. Do You Remember Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, tensions are high but Daryl leaves as Jesse reflects on someone from the past.

**_-The sun slowly rises the next morning. Jesse wakes up on his small cot in the main room of the shack.-_ **

Jesse: (to himself) Glad that dude didn't put an arrow through my head. He was so close to doing it. Hm...but I didn’t wake up dead so I guess it doesn't really matter does it? Heh.

_**-He gets up off the cot and stands up, stretching and looking out of the window.-** _

Jesse: Beautiful day out today...

**_-He stares out for a moment before he slowly walks over to Daryl’s room.-_ **

Jesse: Um... Daryl?

**_-He knocks and waits a few moments before Daryl slowly opens the door.-_ **

Daryl: Need somethin'?

Jesse: Uh no...Just...just checking on you. Making sure you're alright. Making sure you aren't...y’know...planning my demise.

**_-Jesse laughs but Daryl keeps a straight face-_ **

Jesse: Ahem...Sorry, that was a bad joke. I have a really bad sense of humor.

**_-Daryl continues staring at him with the same cold look-_ **

Jesse: Well anyway, when you're ready to come out, I've got a little morning grub out here. It isn't much but it'll get you going for the day I suppose.

Daryl: Hm...(nods)

Jesse: Meet ya out here in a bit.

**_-He gives Daryl two thumbs up as he turns around and walks away. He hears the door shut behind him.-_ **

Jesse: (God I hope it isn't gonna be like this for long. I'm getting slightly bothered...I mean...I know he doesn't trust me. And it's almost like he's ready to kill me at any moment.)

**_-Jesse takes a deep breath and begins rubbing his temples.-_ **

Jesse: (You're just being dramatic again, Jesse. Just relax. Just... calm down...)

**_-As he continues thinking to himself, he hears footsteps behind him. Jesse's eyes grow wide and turns around to see Daryl standing.-_ **

Jesse: Oh...Daryl....I was just...uhhh...ahem...

_**-Daryl walks past, looking at him strangely as he goes back into the other room.-** _

Jesse: (To himself) Great, not only does he not trust you. Now he thinks you're crazy. Way to go loser...(sighs)

**_-Jesse throws his arms up and walks to where Daryl is. He takes another can of fruit and eats. He looks over to Daryl.-_ **

Jesse: Here's a can for you too.

 **_-He tosses it and Daryl catches the can.-_ **

Daryl: This? This aint food.

Jesse: Well it's somethin'. Ya can't run across stuff like this easily anymore ya know.

Daryl: Yeah but.... we could do better.

 **_-Daryl takes his knife and opens the can up and begins to eat with his hands.-_ **

Jesse: I have a for-

Daryl: Nah.

Jesse: Uhh...okay...

**_-Jesse looks down at his food and continues eating.-_ **

Daryl: Figure later... I could go out huntin' for a deer or somethin'. Get us some real food.

Jesse: Good luck. Ain't gonna find anything around these woods.

Daryl: You sure about that?

Jesse: Positive. I've tried....

Daryl: Nah....you said you’ve only been here couple days. Gotta be somethin'.

 **_-Jesse gives him a curious look.-_ **

Daryl: You ever hunt?

Jesse: Uhh no.. i just have those traps out-...

Daryl: See. Shit like that don't work no more. You gotta get out and put in the work. These critters ain't gonna just come up. It's slim pickings out there. Those damn walkers done got every thing already.

Jesse: Point taken. Want me to join you?

Daryl: Nuh-Uh.

Jesse: Are you sure.. I could-..

Daryl: (cuts him off) I said no.

**_-Jesse nods his head and slightly chuckles to himself. Daryl looks up.-_ **

Daryl: What's so funny?

Jesse: Just...nevermind...

Daryl: Well alright.

**_-Daryl throws the can on the ground and picks up the crossbow.-_ **

Jesse: You just remind me of someone I suppose.

_**-Daryl stares at him with a cold expression.-** _

Jesse: Well I supoose if you're gonna stare at me like that again. I might as well tell you. This guy...this guy I knew. He took me in...and he looked after me. (sighs) I...I guess... when I met you.. you were so eh of me...kinda like I was with him. And I...heh...I can't get the words out...

Daryl: I ain't here to-

Jesse: (interrupts) I know. I know you aren't here to look after me and such, blah blah, not my friend, blah blah. I'm just trying to say I see alot of him in you.

Daryl: Hm.

Jesse: I'll stop now. (Stands up) This is a conversation for another time.

Daryl: Don't be to sure about that.

Jesse: Yeah...(lowers his head) Yeah I suppose you're right.

**_-The two stand there awkwardly for a few moments before Daryl slowly walks out of the door-_ **

Jesse: Good luck!

_**-The door shuts behind Daryl-** _

Jesse: Man I gotta stop doing that. He could give two shits about me. And I'm over him telling him love stories.

 ** _-He shrugs and sits back down on his cot, lays back, and looks up at the ceiling_** -

Jesse: Heh. Who am I kidding? He's nothing like him. I got so used to being looked after...that I forgot I'm alone. Even with Daryl here.

**_-He rolls over, now looking at the wall-_ **

Jesse: (mutters) Might as well catch some shut eye. Nothing to do today. He won't let me help him. So I guess I could use some rest.

 ** _-He closes his eyes. As he falls asleep. He fades into a dream, hearing a familar voice_** -

Voice: Get up!!! Get up kid! C'mon!

**_-Seeing double, Jesse struggles to get up. First getting on his knees but then the mysterious person helps him to his feet, putting an arm on his shoulder, and they begin to walk quickly towards a wooded area.-_ **

Voice: (weakly) We gotta...back...the cabin.

 ** _-The mysterious voice fades in and out as Jesse and the stranger move through the wooded area. Jesse begins feeling dizzy as the two come to a stop._** -

Voice: Need to get you inside there.

Jesse: Huh? Wha...who.....

**_-Jesse faints onto the ground. Time passes and Jesse wakes up in a bed in a secluded cabin. Looking up at the ceiling, he sees someone standing over him, checking his pulse. As his vision becomes clearer with each passing minute, the persons face becomes visible. He was very handsome, older man with a full beard and slightly messy hair. Jesse stares at him with a confused look-_ **

Jesse: W...wow...you....

Man: You feeling okay, kid?

Jesse: Who are you?

**_-The man chuckles then glares at Jesse.-_ **

Man: Don't answer a question with a question, boy. Now answer me.

Jesse: I...yeah...I mean...wh-where am I.... where's...?

**_-Jesse tries to slowly sit up, groaning in slight pain-_ **

Man: Easy now. You need to take it easy.

**_-The man lifts his shirt up to see the bad bruising on his side-_ **

Man: Fuck. Looks like you got pretty fucked up out there. I checked you over and I didn't see no bites. So I don't need to put you down. (Grins)

Jesse: (scoffs) At least you're honest about it. Although, I guess I should...ahem...

Man: What?

Jesse: I guess I should...just say...Thanks for getting me out of that...Whatever it was.

Man: It's no problem. You can fight...you fuckin’ suck...but I couldn’t just leave ya.

Jesse: Oh...well...Thank you again.

**_-Jesse looks down then glances around for a few seconds. The man talks.-_ **

Man: You like what you see?

Jesse: It's a nice place you got here.

Man: Thanks. I suppose it's alright. I try to keep it up to par. Protecting myself from the shitty outside. Got a little lake out there too. Feels nice to be able to wash my balls normally.

**_-The two laugh for a moment. Jesse turns to him.-_ **

Jesse: You're really straightforward aren't ya? Ha!

Man: I got a fucked up sense of humor. It's really the only thing I got to keep my sanity in check.

Jesse: You live here alone?

Man: Yes sir. Been alone ever since this shit started.

Jesse: Nobody at all to help?

Man: Nah, nobody. Heh.

**_-The two stay in silence for a few moments before the man speaks again.-_ **

Man: You hungry?

Jesse: Oh...oh no.. no...I'm just a guest. I don't wanna take your food.

Man: It ain’t takin’ if I’m offerin’.

Jesse: No...no it's okay, really.

Man: You're fuckin’ stubborn aren't ya?

Jesse: I just don't want to be a burden.

Man: Well I wasn’t think of it that way. At least get some rest.

Jesse: Listen, you seem like a nice guy. But I probably should be leaving. I've been on a trail home this last week.

Man: Home? Hate to tell you this kid but you ain't gonna make it.

Jesse: And what makes you say that?

Man: For starters, you’re laying in a strangers house all banged up, tryin’ to get away from the goddamn Army of Darkness.

**_-Jesse stays quiet for a moment, then looks at the man.-_ **

Jesse: Well I just... I can't stay here.

Man: Why not?

Jesse: I don't know you. For all I know you could be some kind of hillbilly cannibal.

- _ **The man laughs again.-**_

Man: Haha! Ohh boy you got jokes don't ya?

Jesse: But...I'm not joking. I'm dead serious. I don't trust just anybody. Especially people who are willing to help somebody they don't know at all. And people with rugged looks.

Man: (sighs) Ya know, eventually you're gonna have to learn to trust somebody...I know I'm not the best lookin' son of a bitch out here but I can give you my word. I ain't no killer, I ain't no liability and I damn sure ain't some hillbilly cannibal.

**_-He man smiles widely and chuckles. Jesse slightly smiles and laughs as well.-_ **

Jesse: Excuse me if this is so sudden but...you're really handsome.

Man: Well...there's somethin I ain't heard in a long time now.

Jesse: Yeah...(clears his throat) I uh... I’m sorry if I seemed rude to you. I don’t wanna seem ungrateful.

Man: It's a-okay. I wouldn't trust me either.

Jesse: Thanks for understanding. 

**_-Jesse sits up then groans in pain.-_ **

Jesse: Ooh...Damn. I think I will take you up on that food offer.

Man: Heh. Good. Matter of fact, I got somethin' roastin' over the fire out there and when it's done I'll bring ya some...

Jesse: Oh it's okay. I can come out the-

Man: You ain't going nowhere in the condition you're in. Just sit there and I'll bring it to you when it's done, and no it ain't no human. Heh...”hillbilly cannibal.” I'm still gettin' a kick outta that.

**_-Jesse chuckles a little bit before laying back down on the bed.-_ **

Jesse: Take your time.

 **_-The man chuckles and gets up away from the bed. He walks over to the front door-_ **

Man: Don't you move now, Jesse.

Jesse: How did you...?

**_-He points to Jesse's wallet sitting over on a table.-_ **

Jesse: That's invasion of privacy, sir.

Man: Relax. Not like it fuckin' matters in the world we live in any-fuckin'-way.

**_-He chuckles and smiles again, winking as he opens the door.-_ **

Man: I'm gonna go check on this meat out here. Just rest your pretty little head you hear?

Jesse: Y-yeah...yeah I will.

**_-He exits and Jesse sits in the bed still.-_ **

Jesse: (Handsome guy. Kinda obnoxious but hey it could be worse. He's offering me a place to stay after all. I think....I just hope he bares with me for awhile. I could make it work I suppose.... just hope he doesn't turn on me... hope he doesn't...)

**_-Jesse stops as he begins hearing his name again.-_ **

Person: (whispering) Jesse? Jesse!

**_-Jesse opens his eyes and wakes up finding himself back in the present day.-_ **

Jesse: Wha-....

 ** _-He sees Daryl standing in the doorway with his crossbow over his shoulder_** -

Jesse: Oh...hi Daryl...I thought...(sighs) I thought you had left to go hunt.

Daryl: I did. Found us a deer. All you gotta do is cook it up.

Jesse: Me?

Daryl: Well I caught the damn thing and I ain't too good a cook. So I figure you'd do it.

Jesse: Well I did go to culinary school, but I have never cooked a fresh animal like this before. You mind skinning and gutting it for me?

Daryl: Yeah, guess I could.

-Jesse smiles and sits up.-

Jesse: I guess I do owe you one for catching that thing.

Daryl: You don't owe me nothin'. Just make it taste good, Mr. Culinary.

Jesse: Aye, Aye, "sir". Heh.

**_-He chuckles as Daryl smiles and sets his crossbow down. He sits on the floor and looks at Jesse.-_ **

Jesse: Something wrong?

Daryl: Yeah...There is...

Jesse: Did I do something?

Daryl: Just wanna apologize for the way I acted earlier before I went out on the hunt. Guess I should be a little more grateful that you ain't stabbed me in the back yet.

Jesse: I don't have any reason to.

Daryl: Yeah...

Jesse: And I'm sorry if you felt i was comparing you to my old fling.

Daryl: You're old fling? He was a guy?

Jesse: Yeah... I'm gay. Guess I forgot to leave that part out. Figure it doesn't really matter.  

Daryl: Ain't even realize he was a fling. Thought he was just a close friend that looked after you.

Jesse: No, it was much more than that...He's the one I'm looking for...But that's a story for another time. Let's just get this deer cooked up.

Daryl: Now wait a minute. I need to rest a little bit. Catching it was a bitch, then carryin' it back was a pain in my ass.  

**_-Jesse begins thinking about the dream he had just had.-_ **

 Jesse: (chuckles) Oh look at me. Getting ahead of myself again. I think gonna step out for a second.

Daryl: You okay?

Jesse: Yeah. Just need a breather.

Daryl: I don't smell bad do I?

Jesse: Heh. Not at all.

**_-Jesse laughs as he walks towards the door.-_ **

Jesse: Don't rob me now.

**_-He laughs as he opens the door and walks out, closing the door behind him.-_ **

Jesse: (softly) I was thinking about you again today...(sigh) I miss you like crazy. I know, that if you were here with me. You'd probably scold me for trusting another man so easily. Heh. But you'd be proud that I'm not dead and that I actually made it out here on my own for so long.

**_-Jesse walks out into the front of the shack and looks at the dead deer laying in the grass for a second. He looks back up and looks out into the sunset-_ **

Jesse: I depended on you so much....I just... I hope you're doing okay for yourself out there. Taking care of yourself. That is, if you aren't dead. 

**_-A tear runs down his cheek, but then he smiles-_ **

Jesse: Nah...You're tougher than that Negan. I know you are.

 

[End]


	3. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Jesse become just a bit closer while keeping each other at a distance. Also some strangers find their way to Jesse’s camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence. I’ll try to get more out :-). Pls enjoy

Jesse waits inside for Daryl to finish cleaning the deer he had caught earlier. He walks up to the open doorway and sees him gutting and skinning the corpse.

 

"Gross...." He exclaims.

 

Daryl overhears him and chuckles "Ain't that bad. I know you've seen worse shit than this."

 

He then throws a piece of gut at the doorway towards Jesse.

 

Jesse jumps. "Ah come on man. I don't wanna get these clothes dirty!"

 

Daryl chuckles to himself and continues. Jesse smiles and raises an eyebrow at him. He walks out of the doorway and closer to the working man.

 

"You uhh.... heh.... you seem more comfortable " Jesse says. "Hm. Kinda" Daryl replies. He sticks his knife into the ground as he begins to peel off the skin. "Still don't..."

 

Jesse then interrupts and begins to mock him "Yeah, yeah you don't trust me. Blah blah blah...we ain't friends blah blah blah"

 

Daryl looks up at him with a serious face. "Alright, you aint gotta be sarcastic about it. You get it now." He says.

 

Jesse then looks down and exclaims "I just feel like.... I don't know..... you should come around more. Like I know we've only known each other for a couple days but... I think I've proven I'm trustworthy. I mean, I trust you."

 

"Do you now?" Daryl says

 

"Yeah I do."

 

"Why?"

 

Jesse stays silent for a moment

 

Daryl breaks the silence. "Well?"

 

Jesse then begins to explain himself. "Well because like I said..... I see something in your eyes. You seem.... broken, and really deep inside, beneath that ruthlessness..... Is a good man.And this up and down thing with you is just..."

 

Daryl stares up at him for a few seconds with a cold look

 

"l.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to...." Jesse says.

 

"Nah...It's cool." Daryl replies.

 

Jesse puts his head down. "Uh... yeah. Yeah. Well..." he quietly says.

 

Daryl then scoffs and slowly walks away.

 

Jesse mumbles. "I'm just gonna go... inside.. yeah he doesn't care"

 

He walks back into the cabin and shuts the door behind him.

 

"Did it again ya big ol idiot. Maybe I should just leave him alone from now on..." He says to himself

 

He sits down on the floor on his little bed and lays down. After a few hours he is woken up by Daryl who informs him that the deer has been gutted and ready to cook. "I got the fire going. So you wanna...?"

 

"Yeah...yeah...let me get up and moving around a little" Jesse says

 

"Alright then."

 

Jesse gets up and gets himself together. He heads outside and begins preparing the meat. Daryl sits on a nearby tree stump watching him closely-

 

"You comfortable sitting on that thing? " Jesse asks.

 

"I've done worse" Daryl replies

 

Jesse raises his eyebrow. "Well alright. You could just go inside and take a nap. It'll be a minute before this is ready."

 

"Nah I'm good. Still gotta watch you"

 

Jesse looks back down. "Fair enough I guess"

 

Some time passes by and Jesse begins cooking the meat. He gets away from the fire and stands up. "Well I'm gonna head back inside. Not gonna sit out here for hours waiting for this to get done."

 

"Hours?" Daryl asks.

 

"Yeah, hours. Good food takes time."

 

Daryl scoffs and stands up. "I'm gonna head into the house I suppose" he says.

 

Jesse nods his head and continues cooking. A few hours pass and Daryl is in his room sleeping. He is woken up by Jesse who knocks hard on his door.

 

"Daryl! Wake up!" he yells.

 

Daryl jumps up and quickly runs to the door, opening it to see Jesse.

 

"Time to eat" Jesse says, in a now normal tone.

 

"Why'd you come to this door screaming like something was wrong?" Daryl replies.

 

Jesse shrugs "I'm not sure if you're a heavy sleeper so I wanted to make sure you woke up. Now get out here before the food gets cold eh?"

 

"Yeah.... okay" Daryl says. "Just don't do that again"

 

"Why.... you know what nevermind, just come on" Jesse says.

 

The two head outside by the fire. Jesse begins to pick the meat and eat it.

 

"You don't wanna use a knife to do that?" Daryl asks.

 

Jesse looks at hom crazy and replies. "Listen I know it's like end of the world and all, but I'm still a little bit cautious.Our knives have been in the heads of how many dead?"

 

"Good point" Daryl says. "Figure it don't matter much"

 

"It matters a lot to me. Heh. I've always been that way though." Jesse says.

 

Daryl looks down at the meat. "I understand". He continues eating. "This tastes really good"

 

Jesse smiles "Thats my magic touch" he says. "I lived with someone out in this world long enough to know that even in a messed up world. You gotta at least make your food taste good."

 

"I guess so" Daryl says.

 

"Are you always so.....sharp? I think that's the word I'm looking for?" Jesse asks.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Jesse chuckles a bit. " I mean... You're kinda quiet..but then kinda straight to the point. It's why I kinda why I decided to stop asking questions because you aren't gonna answer them the way I would like."

 

"I just don't got much to say" Daryl says.

 

"You sure do when I start biting a nerve."

 

"That's cause you start askin' a little too much. There's some things you don't need to know 'bout me. Some things I gotta keep to myself. We may be out here alone and kinda watchin' each other's backs. But in the end. I still don't...."

 

Jesse cuts him off. "Trust me?"

 

"Yup" Daryl says.

 

"Well..... you kinda just contridicted me just now. Here I am talking about how you never say much and you just literally explained yourself as to why you don't say much." Jesse laughs. "You sure are unpredictable"

 

Daryl smiles and shrugs. " I suppose so. Whatever that means.

 

The two chuckle softly before finishing their food. Jesse stands up and looks over at the cabin.

 

"I think... It's time for me to get some sleep." It's getting pretty dark out and I had some plans for tomorrow morning." Jesse says.

 

"Plans?" Daryl asks. "Gotta hot date or somethin'? Heh"

 

"Yessir. I got a date with that probably once handsome walker stuck on one of my genius traps out there" Jesse exclaims.

 

"I'll take care of it" Daryl offers.

 

"No, no. Don't worry about it. It's my responsibility. I set em up. I gotta reset them as well" Jesse says.

 

"I'm headin' out that way anyway. I'm goin' out for a walk. Might as well handle it while I'm out." Daryl offers once more.

 

Jesse sighs. "Fine, but please dispose of the body. And don't throw it in the creek. That's my only handwashing station out here." He winks and begins to head inside. He turns around and looks down at Daryl who was staring at him. With a soft voice. Jesse says to him "Good night handsome"

 

"N...night" Daryl says in a shocked voice.

 

Jesse walks inside the house. Daryl looks down at the bone they picked all of the meat off of.

 

"Handsome" he says to himself. "Hm"

 

After a few moments. Daryl stands up and grabs his crossbow. He begins heading out where the trapped walker is. Heading through the wooded area, he hears footsteps. Daryl takes out his knife and grips the handle of it, preparing himself for anything. He carefully and quietly continues to walk until he arrives at the beartrap Jesse was mentioning.

 

"Ah. There you are ya bastard." He quietly murmers.

 

The walker tries to grab his leg but Daryl takes his knife and stabs it through the head. He takes the knife out and resets the beartrap, moving the body out of the way in the process. He then hears the nearby footsteps again. He pulls his knife out and begins to spin around, looking in every direction as the footsteps move closer and closer. He then feels an arm wrap around his neck that begins choking him. Daryl struggles for a bir until he elbows the mysterious person in his stomach and breaks his hold. He punches the man, making him fall to his knees.

 

"Who are you?" Daryl says in a threatening voice.

 

The man doesn't answer so Daryl pulls out his crossbow and aims it at the man's head.

 

"I said. Who are you?!" Daryl asks again. This time with his trigger finger ready.

 

Daryl then hears a woman nearbye scream.

 

"WAYLAN NO!"

 

Daryl looks up at the woman running towards them.

 

"Who the hell are you?" He asks.

 

The woman pants heavily as she tries to speak. "We....we...."

 

"I haven't got all day." Daryl says "You know this asshole?

 

"He's my husband. And we we're just scavenging" she says.

 

Daryl stares at her as he holds the cross bow in place.

 

"He tried to kill me. Why shouldn't I plant one right between his eyes right now?"

 

"Please..... We're just like you...trying to survive....." she says in her soft voice.

 

Daryl slowly lifts up the crossbow and throws it over his shoulder, as the man stands up.

 

"What's your name?" Daryl asks.

 

"Waylan.... This is...." He says before being interrupted.

 

"Amanda" she adds. "My name is Amanda... Um.... I'm sorry if it felt like he was trying to.... well...you know.. But we're just tired and we have no where to go."

 

"That's too bad" Daryl states.

 

Waylan raises an eyebrow. "Y'know...if you hav..."

 

Daryl cuts him off. "No."

 

"Could I finish what I was gonna say?" Waylan asks.

 

"No" Daryl says again. "I already lnow what you're gonna say. I'm already having a hard time with the person I'm with. Don't need two more of ya. Now go on. We ain't got no room"

 

Waylan nods his head. "Well I'm not gonna beg ya for it. C'mon Amanda. Let's go before we end up dead"

 

"Good idea" Daryl says.

 

The two walk away, as Daryl shakes his head. "They're lucky I let em' walk away like that. Gahhh. Being around Jesse is softening me up around the edges." He says to himself. He resets the bear trap and begins to walk back. As he arrives back at the cabin he sees Jesse sitting on the steps.

 

"What are you still doin' up? Thought you were headin' to bed" Daryl asks.

 

"I couldn't get to sleep. I was worries about you. I.... Yeah i was worried" Jesse responds.

 

Daryl smiles a little bit "You ain't gotta worry about me. I can handle myself out there. Just like you can handle yourself." He says.

 

He walks up and sits down next to Jesse. "I did run into a little problem out there though."

 

Jesse looks over at him concerned "Ohh?"

 

"Met these two scavengers. One of em' tried to kill me, but I was too quick for him." Daryl says.

 

"You see? I have every right to worry! Geez. What happened to him? You let him go?" Jesse asks.

 

Daryl nods his head. "Yup. The other one was his wife. Just trying to make it out here. Kinda like us. So I let em go."

 

Jesse chuckles a bit. "You? Let them go just like that? Now this I don't believe." He says.

 

"Well you taught me to give everybody a chance. And they didn't seem threatening so...yeah... I did that." Daryl says and shakes his head. "Just keep a look out. They coulda followed me back here."

 

"Oh I know, you don't just let somebody go and expect them to be gone forever. " Jesse says.

 

The two sit quietly for a moment. Jesse gets up and walks back inside.

 

Daryl looks over his shoulder.

 

"Where ya goin'?"He asks.

 

Jesse responds. "Back to sleep. You're okay. Now I can sleep. Heh."

 

Daryl smiles a little as Jesse heads back inside. As a little time passes. Daryl sits there and watches in the distance. He eventually gets up and heads inside. He looks down to see Jesse has quickly fallen asleep.

 

"Damn. The kid must have been tired"He says to himself.He notices Jesse's blanket was half way off of him. He slowly walks up, kneels and slowly pulls the blanket over him all the way.

 

"It gets too cold at night. Don't want you gettin' sick" he softly says.

 

Daryl stands back up and walks to the room Jesse gave him. He walks inside and partially shuts the door.

"Gotta keep a good ear out" he says to himself. "Feels like I gotta protect him now.... And even though. I keep telling him we ain't friends. It's the least I can do after everything he's done for me so far."

 

Daryl lays down and looks at the ceiling. Slowly falling into slumber.

 

[End]


End file.
